


In the Kitchen

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Kissing, M/M, neil falls asleep in the beanbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Neil slowly turns to the side and spots Andrew focused on cooking.





	In the Kitchen

Neil wakes up in the beanbag, slightly disorientated. The TV is still on but it’s now muted on the sports channel. It takes him a few moments to regain his senses but when it happens he can hear that someone else is in the room.

Neil slowly turns to the side and spots Andrew focused on cooking. When he eventually gets up and walks towards Andrew he notices the small pile of pancakes already on a plate. And if Andrew noticed Neil stopping by his side and leaning in the counter close to him, he chose to ignore it.

“Where’s Kevin?” Neil asks when Andrew adds another pancake to the pile.

“In the girl’s room with everyone else,” Andrew answers without looking up, while he starts scraping the last of the pancake mix to the pan.

Neil turns slightly around and takes two plates off the cabinet. When Andrew finishes cooking the last pancake he passes the plates to him for him to split the food. But before Andrew grabs his plate to go sit down in the beanbag, Neil puts his hand on Andrew’s way to get his attention. He moves one step closer to be in Andrew’s personal space without touching him and asks, “yes or no?”

Andrew looks up at Neil like he always looks at most things: with his blank face on that makes him look like he’s bored or doesn’t care, but Neil is starting to be able to read him better, and to him the small twitch in the corner of Andrew’s mouth, how his eyes move to look at him instead of the food, and the slight shift of his body towards him are all indicators that Neil has caught his attention.

Andrew leans forward into his space to whisper in his mouth a strong, “yes.” He grabs Neil’s face with one hand and proceeds to kiss him like his life depends on it. It’s hungry and passionate and Neil grabs his hair to bring him closer.


End file.
